Rzeka czasu
by Akolitka
Summary: W czasie szkolnej wycieczki do Ministerstwa Magii szesnatoletni Tom Riddle kradnie zmienacz czasu i używa go. Przybywa do Hogwartu w 1996 roku i poznaje chłopca o imieniu Harry. Czy Tom pomoże Harry'emu pokonać Czarnego Pana? lekkie AU, HP/TMR, dwuczęściowiec. Fik autorstwa Paimpont. Poprawione.


_Czas to rzeka, która porywa mnie swym nurtem, ale to ja jestem tą rzeką; _

_To tygrys, który mnie niszczy, ale to ja jestem tym tygrysem; _

_To ogień, który mnie pochłania, ale to ja jestem tym ogniem. _

Jorge Luis Borges. _Nowe obalenie czasu, Inne Inkwizycje_

**I **

- Oto przyszłość czarodziejskiego świata – Głos Ministra Magii odbijał się echem w ogromnej, przypominającej wnętrze dawno opuszczonej katedry hali. – W tej właśnie chwili drodzy chłopcy i dziewczęta jesteście otoczeni przez wszystkie przepowiednie, jakie kiedykolwiek wypowiedziano w tym kraju. Przyjrzyjcie się proszę tym małym, szklanym kulkom, które zawierają wróżbę rychłej śmierci, zapowiedzi wielkich karier i miłości sięgających aż po grób. Możecie do woli przyglądać się tym kulkom, ale wystrzegajcie się dotykania ich!

Tom Riddle ziewnął. Nienawidził wycieczek klasowych, a nowo otwarta Sala Przepowiedni wydawała się być stworzona do zanudzania uczniów. Tom rzucił okiem na rzędy zakurzonych szklanych kul, które odbijały dziwne niebieskie światło rzucane przez migoczące świece osadzone po trzy w srebrnych lichtarzach. Jego zmrużone oczy na chwilę się zatrzymały – dostrzegł litery wypisane na niektórych z małych, pożółkłych etykiet poprzyczepianych do regałów: Musidora Barkwith i Elladora Ketteridge. Charis Black-Crouch i Angus Moody. Cassandra Vablatsky i Dorea Black...

Kto dbał o bzdury, jakie wymyślały jakieś podstrzelone starsze panie dla bogatych, pewnie dawno już nie żyjących czarownic i czarodziejów?

Tom rozejrzał się szybko po sali. Zarówno uczniowie studenci jak i nauczyciele byli zajęci rozszyfrowywaniem zakurzonych etykiet, a kilkorgu z nich wyrwały się podekscytowane krzyki, gdy odnaleźli nazwisko swojego zmarłego tragicznie kuzyna czwartego stopnia.

Nikt nawet nie zauważył Toma wymykającego się chyłkiem z Sali Przepowiedni z powrotem do małego pokoju, który minęli wcześniej. Sala Czasu. Tom otworzył drzwi wcześniej rozglądając się czy nikt go nie obserwuje i wszedł do pomieszczenia zalanego oślepiająco jasnym światłem i kilka chwil zajęło dostosowanie się do wszechobecnego blasku. Ale stopniowo Tom zaczął dostrzegać setki i tysiące zegarów zajmujących każdą dostępną powierzchnie. Wskazówki niektórych z nich poruszały się w zawrotnym tempie tworząc okrągłą smugę na tarczy zegara, natomiast inne ledwie zdawały się poruszać.

Oszklona szafka w kącie Sali czasy zawierała poukładane na wykładanych aksamitem półkach zmieniacze czasu – delikatne, wykonane ze złota małe klepsydry wypełnione do połowy suchym piaskiem. Wyglądem przypominały nieco dawne zegarki kieszonkowe, ale Tom dobrze wiedział, że były całkowitym przeciwieństwem zegarków – te pierwsze odmierzały czas nieustannie pędzący do przodu, podczas gdy drugie pozwalały go cofnąć.

Każdy, kto posiadał jeden z takich zmieniaczy mógł dowolnie podróżować w te i z powrotem w czasie, zmieniając przeszłość i przyszłość. Dla Toma było to znacznie bardziej interesujące niż zbieranie jakichś niemożliwych do sprawdzenia przepowiedni w setkach regałów i wysłuchiwanie bełkotu Cassandry Vablatsky usiłującej przewidzieć, czy któraś tam panna Black otrzyma inkrustowany srebrem rodowy komplet filiżanek do herbaty na Boże Narodzenie!

Oczywiście istniały czary chroniące zawartość szklanej szafki przed otwarciem, jak poinformował ich Minister w drodze do Sali Przepowiedni, ale Tom podejrzewał, że jest nieco lepszy w magii niż jakiś przeciętny urzędnik Ministerstwa. Rozpracowanie uroków chroniących miejsce przechowywania zmieniaczy czasu było dlań dziecinnie proste tak, że już po chwili mógł otworzyć szklane drzwiczki szafki i wsunąć do niej rękę. Wybrał jeden z mniejszych zmieniaczy i szybko wsunął go do kieszeni.

W chwilę później Tom Riddle dołączył do swojego rocznika w Sali Przepowiedni, starając się wyglądać na zainteresowanego przepowiednią, jaką właśnie odczytał Abraxas Malfoy. Było to coś o przyszłości rodu Malfoyów, fretce, nieudanej próbie zamachu i upadku Lorda Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać, czy coś... Tom uśmiechnął się do siebie, kiedy zacisnął dłoń wokół chłodnej klepsydry w swojej kieszeni. Komu są potrzebne proroctwa dotyczące przyszłości, kiedy może samemu zobaczyć jak ta przyszłość będzie wyglądać? Mógłby też przybrać czyjąś postać, na wypadek spotkania kogoś, kto znał go w czasach jego młodości, cos mu mówiło, że nie chciałby zmierzyć się ze swoim przyszłym „ja". Wychodząc z Sali Przepowiedni, Tom przywołał różdżką kilka długich, czarnych kosmyków włosów z tyłu głowy Cygnusa Blacka. Tak, znajomość receptury Eliksiru Wielkosokowego zdecydowanie mu się przyda. Wszyscy bruneci ze Slytherinu byli do siebie podobni w każdym razie. Wiedział, że będzie dobrze wyglądał z długimi, czarnymi lokami Cygnusa i jego ciemnymi, sennymi oczami. Cygnus był, jak zwykle zbyt zaabsorbowany Druellą Rosier by dostrzec cokolwiek.

-oOo-

Harry Potter chwycił się niskiego murka przed nim i spojrzał w dół ze szczytu Wieży Astronomicznej. Znajomy krajobraz błoni poniżej był dziwnie obcy w srebrnym świetle księżyca, chłodne nocne powietrze wciąż jeszcze pachnące kwitnącym głogiem i dzikim berberysem sprawiło, że zadrżał. Harry pochylił się nad kamiennym gzymsem wystającym z obu stron murku. Nie. Tam w dole, na ziemi znajdowało się miejsce, gdzie zaledwie kilka dni temu spadł Dumbledore. Zabity przez okrutną klątwę Snape'a... Nagły szloch wyrwał się z piersi Harry'ego.

Co miał teraz zrobić? Jak miał pokonać Czarnego Pana bez pomocy Dumbledore'a? Dumbledore powiedział mu o ukrytych horkruksach Voldemorta, o mrocznych fragmentach jego duszy, które muszą być zniszczone. Ale Harry nie miał pojęcia, od czego zacząć ich szukać, lub jak je zniszczyć, jeśli kiedykolwiek by je znalazł.

– Jesteś jedyną nadzieją czarodziejskiego świata, Harry. – Dumbledore powiedział to kiedyś, a jego jedyne w swoim rodzaju, niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w Harry'ego zza okularów-połówek.

Harry opadł na zimny kamień, a jego twarz była mokra od łez. Jeśli był jedyna nadzieją czarodziejskiego świata, to chyba ten świat nie przetrwa.

Cichy dźwięk za nim sprawił, że się obrócił. Och, na Merlina – czy naprawdę nawet przez chwilę nie mógł zniknąć z ludzkich oczu, żeby wszyscy nie zaczęli go szukać? Jeśli to Ginny znowu mająca zamiar roztrząsać, dlaczego z nią zerwał, to perspektywa rzucenia się z Wierzy Astronomicznej stała się coraz bardziej kusząca...

Ale to nie była Ginny.

To był nieznajomy mu ciemnowłosy chłopak, ubrany w szatę z zielonym krawatem Slytherinu, z zmieniaczem czasu na szyi.

Chłopak dostrzegł spojrzenie Harry'ego i szybko schował zmieniacz do kieszeni swojej szaty. Podróżnik w czasie?

Nagle płomień dzikiej nadziei zapłonął w umyśle Harry'ego. Skoro nie istnieją już zmieniacze czasu, czy jeśli teraz znajdzie sposób, by zmienić przeszłość? Och, na Merlina! Co innego może zrobić, skoro nie jest w stanie dać sobie rady ze znalezieniem horkruksów bez pomocy Dumbledore'a?

Harry zachwiał się na nogach.

– Hej? Kim jesteś? – Wyszeptał Harry.

Nieznajomy chłopak podszedł do Harry'ego, srebrzyste światło księżyca padło na jego przystojną twarz, duże ciemne oczy i czarne loki.

– Ja jestem... eee...Cefeusz Black. – Nieznajomy odpowiedział szybko. – Nowy uczeń Hogwartu. Właśnie tu dotarłem i chyba się zgubiłem...

Cefeusz Black? Harry przyjrzał się chłopakowi z zaciekawieniem. Był niemal pewien, że Syriusz był ostatnim z Blacków, a Cefeusz Black był jednym z jego odległych przodków uwiecznionym na gobelinie rodzinnym, który Harry widział na Grimmauld Place 12. Synem lub wnukiem jakiegoś członka rodziny, który został usunięty zeń za związek z mugolką...

– Jesteśmy na Wieży Astronomicznej, ale Hogwart nie jest teraz najbezpieczniejszym miejscem Cefeuszu. – Powiedział Harry drżącym głosem nie spuszczając oczu z bladej twarzy nieznajomego. – Być może jeszcze nie słyszałeś o tym, co się tutaj stało? Dyrektor został zamordowany. Dzisiaj odbył się jego pogrzeb.

– Co? – Chłopak spojrzał na Harry'ego. – Dyrektor Hogwartu zamordowany? Przez kogo? – Harry zauważył, że wydawał się być całkowicie zaskoczony tą wiadomością. A zatem przybył z przeszłości, bo gdyby przeniósł się z przyszłości, to musiałby słyszeć o tak niecodziennym wydarzeniu w historii Hogwartu jako zabójstwo dyrektora?

– Dyrektor Dumbledore. – Powiedział Harry głosem, który drżał lekko. – Został zamordowany przez nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, Sewerusa Snape'a. – Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, ze dojrzał niewielki błysk uznania w oczach nieznajomego na wzmiankę morderstwie Dumbledore'a.

– Co? Dlaczego nauczyciel miałby zamordować dyrektora szkoły? – Nieznajomy chłopiec brzmiał na autentycznie zaciekawionego.

Harry przyjrzał się ponownie twarzy chłopca. Było w niej coś... niemal znajomego. Na pewno niewielkie podobieństwo do Syriusza, byli przecież rodziną. Nie, to nie było to. Coś nieco innego. Coś co sprawiło, że się tu przeniósł.

Harry usiadł na krawędzi kamiennego murku.

– Profesor Snape. – Powiedział cicho. – Pracował dla Czarnego Pana, potężnego czarnoksiężnika, który chciał przejąć władzę nad czarodziejskim światem.

Czarne oczy nieznajomego rozszerzyły się. Najwyraźniej nie słyszał o Voldemorcie. Naprawdę musiał przybyć z odległej przeszłości.

– Czarny Pan? – Zapytał Cefeusz.

Harry kontynuował. – On i jego zwolennicy zamordowali wielu ludzi, w tym moich rodziców, kiedy byłem jeszcze dzieckiem, Czarny Pan próbował wtedy mnie zabić, ale jakimś cudem przeżyłem Zaklęcie Uśmiercające, chociaż do tej pory nikt dokładnie nie wie, dlaczego i jak.

– Przeżyłeś Zaklęcie Uśmiercające? – Chłopak usiadł obok Harry'ego na murku. Jego ciemne, piękne oczy studiowały twarz Harry'ego z fascynacją. – Jakie zaklęcie było w stanie cię ochronić? Nie wydaje mi się by coś takiego było możliwe. Musisz mieć jakieś naprawdę niezwykłe magiczne zdolności...

Harry poczuł się dziwną ulgę. Nareszcie! Ktoś, kto nie słyszał o Chłopcu, Który Przeżył! To chyba było mu potrzebne, całkowita anonimowość. Kiedy ten chłopak mógł się urodzić? W 1400? W 1800? Gdyby tylko Harry zdołał zdobyć jego zaufanie i przekonać go do oddania mu zmieniacza czasu!

– Jedna z oddanych służebnic Czarnego Pana zabiła mojego ojca chrzestnego. – Wyszeptał. – Syriusza Blacka syna Oriona i Walburgii Black. Bardzo go kochałem... Był dla mnie jak ojciec... Czy był twoim krewnym? – Spojrzał z nadzieją na chłopaka. Myśl, że właśnie spotyka dawno zaginionego krewnego Syriusza sprawiła, że jego serce zabiło mocniej.

– Krewnym? – Z jakiegoś powodu lekki rumieniec oblał blade policzki chłopaka. – Tak, przypuszczam, że mógł nim być. Gałąź rodziny, z której pochodzę nie utrzymywała ścisłego kontaktu z innymi Blackami, więc nie jestem zaznajomiony z wszystkimi wydarzeniami ostatnich lat... Czy są inni Blackowie w Hogwarcie? – Wydawał się nieco zdenerwowany na tą myśl.

Harry potrząsnął głową. – Nie Syriusz był ostatnim z Blacków. Cóż, oprócz ciebie jak sądzę... – Przełknął ślinę. – Dlatego to ja odziedziczyłem stary dom rodziców Syriusza i jego bardzo nieprzyjemnego skrzata domowego.

Nagle gniew zabłyszczał w oczach chłopaka. – Ktoś zamordował ostatniego przedstawiciela jednej z najstarszych rodzin czarodziejów czystej krwi? Jak śmiał! To naruszenie fundamentu magicznego świata, zabicie ostatniego członka jednego z najbardziej starożytnych rodów czystej krwi to zbrodnia! Jeśli czarodzieje nie mogą już sobie wzajemnie ufać, to wkrótce stracą przewagę nad mugolami. Dlaczego ten Czarny Pan to robi?

Harry spojrzał na kamienną podłogę. – Aby stać się najpotężniejszym, jak sądzę. Zabije każdego, kto stanie mu na drodze. – Jego głos drżał lekko. – Istnieje przepowiednia o nim i o mnie. Mówi ona, że jeden z nas zabije drugiego...

– A więc możesz go zabić? – Cefeusz spojrzał na niego. – Ale ty nadal jesteś tylko nastolatkiem, tak jak ja.

– Albo on zabije mnie. – Mruknął Harry. – Bez pomocy Dumbledore'a wydaje się, że ten drugi scenariusz jest dużo bardziej prawdopodobny.

Chłopak zamyślił się na chwilę. Po dłuższej chwili powiedział. – Jak masz na imię?

– Harry. Harry Potter.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem. – Potter? Jeden z tych Potterów? To starożytny czarodziejski ród czystej krwi, prawda?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Przypuszczam, że tak. Jestem półkrwi. Moja matka pochodziła z rodziny mugoli. Zostałem wychowany przez jej mugolską siostrę i jej męża.

– Zostałeś wychowywany przez mugoli? – Chłopak zmarszczył brwi. – Nie przeszkadza ci to?

Harry musiał się roześmiać. – I nie i tak. Nie myśl o tym zbyt dużo. Ponieważ są mugolami starali się uczynić mnie takimi, jakimi sami są. Nie wierzyli w magię.

Cefeusz spojrzał na niego. – Mugole próbowali cię zmienić? Sprawić, żebyś przestał być tym, kim jesteś? – Kiedy Harry skinął głową, wyszeptał. – Coś podobnego zdarzyło się i mi, Harry. Kiedy byłem mały wychowywali mnie mugole, ale ci bali się mnie...

– Naprawdę? – Harry spojrzał na chłopaka ze zdziwieniem. Black wychowywany przez mugoli? To była na pewno ta część historii Szlachetnego i Starożytnego Rodu Blacków, której nigdy nie słyszał.

– Wydaje mi się, że mamy razem wiele wspólnego... – Mruknął chłopak.

Harry spojrzał na niego. Czuł lekki uśmiech tworzący się na ustach. – Być może mamy Cefeuszu. –To było tak proste i naturalne, mówić do tego tak dawno zaginionego krewnego Syriusza. Czuł się jakby spotkał się ze swoim starym znajomym. Harry zastanawiał się, czy powinien zaoferować mu oddanie domu na Grimmauld Place. Może Stworek będzie trochę bardziej zadowolony służąć prawdziwemu Blackowi? Odchrząknął. – Wiesz, skoro jesteś Blackiem, to może mógłbyś przejąć dom na Grimmauld Place i resztę rodzinnych pieniędzy. Syriusz zostawił mi je w testamencie nie wiedząc o istnieniu żadnych innych Blacków.

Chłopak wydawał się zaskoczony na tą propozycją. – Ty oferujesz mi dom Oriona Blacka i pieniądze jego rodu? Nie, ten dom należy do ciebie. Ale bardzo dobrze się zachowałeś proponując mi go. – Zamyślił się przez chwilę.

– Myślę – Szepnął chłopiec nagle. – że chciałbym ci pomóc, Harry. Mam na myśli walkę z tym Czarnym Panem. Jestem bardzo dobry w magii ofensywnej, a ty potrzebujesz pomocy potężnego czarodzieja.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech. – Chcesz mi pomóc? To jest... naprawdę wspaniałe Cefeuszu. Zmieniacz czasu. Czy mógłbyś mi pożyczyć swój zmieniacz czasu?

– Harry ? – Dobiegający z oddali głos zabrzmiał w ciemności, a Harry jęknął w duchu. Ginny. Oczywiście. Ona po prostu musiała go szukać w środku nocy.

– Tu jesteś! – Blask dobywający się z różdżki Ginny owionął ciemność za jego plecami i zatrzymał się na twarzy Harry'ego. – Dlaczego stoisz tutaj w środku nocy? Szukałem cię chyba już wszędzie.

– Ja po prostu chciałem przez chwilę pobyć sam.

– Sam? Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie możesz mi powiedzieć, co się tu dzieje i kto to jest? – Złote światło z różdżki Ginny oświetliło teraz postać Cefeusza. – Dlaczego jesteś tutaj z tym chłopakiem o tej porze?

Harry westchnął ciężko. – On jest moim przyjacielem, Ginny. Rozmawialiśmy.

– Rozmawialiście? – Głos Ginny lekko zadrżał. – W ciemności? Co się tutaj dzieje, Harry? Dlaczego rozmawiasz z nim, a nie ze mną? To twój chłopak, czy co? – W piskliwym głosie giny zabrzmiała teraz nuta histerii, a Harry był pewien, że usłyszał jak Cefeusz próbuje stłumić chichot.

– No i co? – Głos Ginny był teraz wyższy o dwa tony, a Harry skrzywił się.

– Dlaczego nie możesz mi odpowiedzieć, Harry?

Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, cichy głos odezwał się w pobliżu. – Równie dobrze moglibyśmy jej powiedzieć, Harry nie ma sensu ukrywać naszej sekretnej miłości Tak, jestem chłopakiem Harry'ego Jego kochankiem... – Silne ramiona nagle zacisnęły się wokół talii Harry'ego, a ciepłe usta złożyły delikatny pocałunek na jego wargach.

– Cefeusz, co na Merlina? – Umysł Harry'ego motał się w szoku.

Ginny patrzyła na przez chwilę z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Potem mruknęła ze złością „Wiedziałam!" i wybiegła.

– Co... Co ty zrobiłeś Cefeuszu? – Harry starał się na nowo znaleźć swój głos.

Chłopak wypuścił Harry'ego z ramion i wybuchnął śmiechem, kiedy zobaczył twarz Harry'ego. – Och, daj spokój. Pomagałem ci, Harry tak jak obiecałem. To był pierwszy krok. Na Merlina, ta dziewczyna była irytująca! Nie można by było skupić się na walce z Czarnym Panem z nią w pobliżu. I wydaje mi się, że teraz da ci spokój.

Harry usiadł na kamiennej posadzce, oddychając głęboko. – Cóż, przypuszczam, że był jedyny skuteczny sposób na danie jej do świadomości, że mnie nie interesuje. Spotykaliśmy się przez jakiś tydzień, a kiedy chciałem z nią zerwać odmówiła ona została odmawiając przyjęcia do wiadomości, że to już koniec. – Był jeszcze trochę oszołomiony niespodziewanym pocałunku. Ten nieznajomy chłopak całował dużo lepiej niż Ginny.

– Czy wszystko w porządku? – Zapytał Cefeusz cicho.

– Tak. – Harry uśmiechnął się do niego. – Ty... Naprawdę całkiem nieźle całujesz. Czy... eee... jesteś gejem?

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. – Nie wiem. Nigdy o tym nie myślałem. A ty jesteś?

Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę. – Też nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem. – Aż do teraz. Uśmiechnął się do chłopaka i wstał. – Chodźmy porozmawiać z profesor McGonagall, to ona była zastępcą dyrektora i to u niej będziesz mógł wypełnić odpowiednie dokumenty.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, chłopak nieco się opierał. – Minerva McGonagall? Cóż, eee... Nie ma sensu budzić jej o tej porze? Zajmę się tym sam. To tylko kwestia prostych zaklęć...

Harry uśmiechnął się. Zaklęcia umieszczające na liście uczniów Hogwartu? Na Merlina, czuł się jakby właśnie rozmiawiał z piątym Huncwotem! – Czyli po prostu rzucisz kilka zaklęć i rano wszyscy będą przekonani, że jesteś oczekiwany w Hogwarcie?

Chłopak spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Potem uśmiechnął się. – Dokładnie o to chodzi. Załapałeś dość szybko. Pokażesz mi drogę do gabinetu profesor McGonagall?

– Oczywiście. – Harry skierował się w stronę schodów. – Jestem pewien, że to u niej są wszystkie listy nowo przyjętych uczniów, jest teraz nowym dyrektorem Hogwartu, ale nie sądzę żeby przeniosła się do gabinetu Dumbledore'a

– Minerva McGonagall jest nową dyrektorką Hogwartu? – Z jakiegoś powodu, Cefeusz uznał to za dość zabawne. – Och, na Merlina to może nam pomóc. Nie martw się o drzwi do jej gabinetu – Jestem dość dobry w magii.

-oOo-

Kilka godzin później Cefeusz Black, obecnie nowo przydzielony uczeń Slytherinu siedział przy kominku w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindoru z Harry'm Potterem, kończąc jeść wykwintną kolację dostarczoną przez usłużne skrzaty z Hogwarckiej kuchni. Wszyscy już spali o tej porze, a dwaj uczniowie umościli się wygodnie na stertach czerwono-złotych poduszek i patrzyli w ogień.

– Powiedz mi trochę więcej o sobie, Cefeuszu. – Powiedział Harry cicho do swojego nowego przyjaciela. – Skąd pochodzisz? I z którego roku? – Dokończył cicho.

Ale Cefeusz pokręcił głową.

– Och, to jest raczej nieciekawa historia, w porównaniu do twojej. Powiedz mi coś więcej o tym Czarnym Panie, Harry. Skoro chcemy go pokonać, to musimy wiedzieć o nim jak najwięcej na ile to możliwe.

Harry spojrzał na młodego podróżnika w czasie. Wreszcie był ktoś, kto był gotów rozmawiać o Voldemorcie! I ten chłopak okazywał się lepiej znać się od niego na magii, co – jak podejrzewał – mogło mu naprawdę pomóc. Jego obecność była na swój sposób pocieszająca, a jednocześnie dziwnie znajoma, jak gdyby już kiedyś byli przyjaciółmi, albo bratnimi duszami... Rozmowa z nim sprawiała, że czuł się taki spokojny i lekki jak przed śmiercią Syriusza. Cefrusz wyglądał nawet trochę jak Syriusz. Harry przypomniał sobie jak siedział na fotelu, przy kominku na Grimmauld Place ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym, rozmawiając z nim do późna w nocy i coś ukuło go boleśnie w sercu.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego. – Jakie to strasznie dziwne. Chwilę wydawało mi się, że mogę czytać w twoich myślach – myślałeś o twoim ojcu chrzestnym, to był on – ten chudy mężczyzna z czarnymi włosami?

Harry spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. – Tak, to był właśnie Syriusz. Jesteś legimentą?

Cefeusz pokręcił głową. – Nie do końca. Mam pewien talent w tym kierunku, ale zwykle jest to raczej ogólny zarys cudzych emocji, uczuć niż klarowny obraz. Ale mogłem zobaczyć twojego chrzestnego w myślach... bardzo wyraźnie... Jakie to dziwne!

Ich oczy spotkały się na dłuższą chwilę, a Harry poczuł, że coś wzbudza w jego sercu. Przez chwilę miał na pół chciał, żeby Ginny wpadła do Pokoju Wspólnego, tylko po to by chłopak miał pretekst, żeby pocałować go ponownie.

Chłopak zaśmiał się miękkim, srebrzystym śmiechem. – Twoje emocje cię zdradzają. – Zarumienił się trochę, a potem pochylił się i pochłonął usta Harry'ego usta w długim, leniwym pocałunku.

– Och. – Szepnął Harry, a kiedy się rozdzielili dotknął palcami swoich warg.

– Och, doprawdy! – Rozpromienił się Cefeusz, a jego głos był lekko zdyszany. Otarł twarz Harry'ego delikatnie palcami. – Teraz opowiedz mi trochę więcej o Czarnym Panie, którego mamy pokonać, zanim się całkowicie rozproszymy.

Harry chwycił rękę chłopaka, a następnie zaczął opowiadać mu – tak zwięźle jak tylko było to możliwe – historię swojego życia i spotkań z Czarnym Panem. Cefeusz słuchał uważnie i zadawał sporo pytań. Ale kiedy Harry dotarł nieomal do końca, chłopak puścił nagle jego rękę i wyprostował się.

– Dumbledore powiedział ci, że Czarny Pan stworzył horkruksy, aby stać się nieśmiertelnym? – Jego głos nagle stał się ochrypły.

Harry skinął głową. – Tak. Horkruksy są...

– Wiem, czym są. – Przystojna twarz Cefeusza była nieomal biała w migotliwym świetle ognia. – Szybko, powiedz mi Harry – o jakich horkruksach powiedział ci dyrektor?

Harry skinął głową. – Nie znał tożsamości wszystkich, ale był niemal pewien, że jednym z nich był dziennik Voldemorta.

– Dziennik? – Głos chłopaka był teraz prawie niesłyszalny. – A on sam nazwał siebie „Voldemortem". Co... co jeszcze? Mówiłeś, że były inne Horkruksy...

Harry wziął głęboki oddech. – Tak. Pierścień z czarnym kamieniem. – Na Merlina, jak bardzo blady był Cefeusz! – Który został stworzony po tym, kiedy zabił swojego ojca.

– Zamordował swojego ojca...? – Wyszeptał.

– Tak. – Powiedział Harry cicho. – W wakacje po jego szóstym roku w Hogwarcie, najwyraźniej kolejnym był medalion, który kiedyś należał Salazara Slytherina i coś, co kiedyś należało do Ravenclaw i dawna własność Hufflepuff... i jego wąż, Nagini , a także...

– Żyjący horkruks? – Szepnął chłopiec. – Wąż?

Harry skinął głową. – Tak. Lord Voldemort jest wężousty, tak jak ja. Ma szczególną skłonność do węży.

– Jesteś wężousty? – Cefeusz spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem. – To wyjątkowo rzadka umiejętność, Harry.

– Wiem. – Harry siedział trawiąc słowa chłopaka w milczeniu. Potem powiedział półgłosem. – Nigdy nie wspomniałem o tym nikomu, nawet Dumbledore'owi, czy moim przyjaciołom, ale czasami zastanawiałem się, czy Voldemort nie stworzył jeszcze jednego horkruksa.

– Kolejnego horkruksa? – Cefeusz zamknął oczy na chwilę. – Czyli siedem w ogóle? Tak, widzę, że mógłby chcieć stworzyć siedem. To bardzo potężna magiczna liczba. Ale co jest tym siódmym horkruksem?

Harry przełknął ślinę. – Wiem, że to wydaje się głupie, ale... Czasami zastanawiałem się, że... że ostatnim horkruksem mógłbym być... no cóż... Ja.

– Ty? – Twarz Cefeusza była bielsza od śniegu, a jego usta dziwnie poczerwieniały. – Horkruks Czarnego Pana? Część jego duszy?

Harry zaczerwienił się. – Wiem, że to brzmi śmiesznie.

– Ale on jest.. ale on próbuje cię zabić. – Głos chłopaka był zachrypnięty. – Dlaczego miałby to robić, jeśli jesteś jego horkruksem?

– No cóż... – Harry zawahał się na chwilę. – Może on nie wie, że jestem horkruksem. Może horkruks we mnie powstał w tę noc, kiedy zabił moich rodziców. Och, wiem, że to brzmi jak strasznie wydumany pomysł, ale to mogłoby wyjaśnić bardzo wiele rzeczy – to, dlaczego mówię wężomową, dlaczego czasem mam związane z nim wizje, dlaczego wyczuwam silne zmiany jego nastroju...

– Jesteś... jego horkruksem... – Cefeusz siedział przez dłuższy czas nieruchomo wpatrując się w płomienie. Wydawało się, że zmroziła go ta myśl. Potem szepnął. – Powiedz mi, Harry. Czy wiesz, jak miał na imię zanim został Czarnym Panem? Wydaje mi się, że już je znam, ale musisz mnie upewnić.

Harry skinął głową. – Nazywał się Tom Marvolo Riddle.

– Tom Riddle. – Cefeusz patrzył w migoczące płomienie, a jego twarz była biała jak śmierć. Potem sięgnął po rękę Harry'ego. – Czarny Pan był kiedyś Tomem Riddle. I ty jesteś... jesteś jego horkruksem. Częścią jego duszy.

– Mam nadzieję, że się mylę. – Szepnął Harry.

– Nie wydaje mi się. – Powiedział Cefeusz cicho. W jego głosie było dziwne drżenie. – Nosisz w sobie część duszy Toma Riddle'a, a on... on zamienił się w potwora, który chce cię zabić. – Spojrzał na Harry'ego z zaciekawionym wyrazem ciemnych oczach. – Nie mogę mu na to pozwolić, Harry. Nie ważne, co się stanie, nie mogę pozwolić by cię skrzywdził.


End file.
